


peeping tendou

by love4eva_mp3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3
Summary: it was purely accidental, until it wasn't.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	peeping tendou

It really wasn’t his fault. Honestly. He just wanted to watch the sunset from from his bedroom window. He didn’t expect to see his neighbor naked, much less touching herself. It really was her fault for doing it right in front of her open window that faces his room. Maybe she wanted him to see. They hadn’t had many interactions past a simple ‘hello’ or ‘nice weather we’re having’. That didn’t stop him from checking her out when she was coming back from her morning runs. Her body looked like a gift from the gods. Curves in all the right places. And with this new view of her body he could tell she was just as pretty under her clothes too.

He wasn’t even paying attention to the sky anymore. His eyes were trained on her petit fingers as they disappeared into her cute cunt. He sadly couldn’t hear her but he imagined they sounded cute and breathy. He was getting hard. Just as he was about to pull down his pants so he touch himself along with her, he saw her legs start to shake as she climaxed, or he assumed. He watched her sit up so he jumped over out of her sight. He could still see her look over to his window, maybe she did hope he was watching. Tendou thought about her that night in the shower.

The next few days went by normally. They exchanged their short, ‘good mornings’ and ‘have a nice nights’. It wasn’t until the fourth day after the incident (yes, he counted) when it happened again. Only this time when he came to his window she was already looking at his window. When he came into her line of sight she started holes into his head. He was convinced she wanted him to see now. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs spread wide, dildo thrusting into her, one hand on her left tit. The sight was better than art. He palmed him self through his pants, he was quickly hardening under the touch. It only escalated from there. That night, they came together.

The next day when Tendou leaves in the morning he didn’t see her. It was weird because he started leaving in time just to catch her on her way back from her run. Weird. He definitely saw her that night though. He walked up to his window and was very pleased with what he saw. She had the same dildo from the other day but this time it saw suctioned to the window and she was fucking herself on it. Each time she bottom out her ass pressed up on the glass beautifully. This was too good to pass up. He quickly opened his window and took out his phone so he could record. ‘I wonder how long she’s gonna be at this’ he wondered inwardly. It wasn’t song before she squirted all over the dildo and the window. He was so glad he got it on camera. As she slid off and turned around she was shocked. Tendou still had the video going. He waved and pointed at his phone, then at the smile on his face and mouthed the word ‘smile’. She blushed, hard. She quickly collected some clothes and ran out of her room. Tendou sunk back into his room and closed the window. He stopped the video then he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was her.

Once he opened the door he was met with an angry “delete it right now! I’m serious man, I’ll call the cops!” This was gonna be fun.

“Woah calm down babygirl, how about we introduce ourselves first yeah? Hi my name is Satori Tendou, what’s your name?”

“It’s y/n, now delete the video.” she said annoyed.

“Well y/n, that’s a beautiful name might I add, why don’t you come in and we can talk about this.” He said gesturing inside. She stomped past him and sat on his couch.

“Can I get you something to drink? Water? Tea?” Tendou was stalling and she could tell.

“No I want you to delete the video.”

“Why baby? You looked so pretty gushing all over that cock. I was so jealous. I bet you sounded so pretty too.” He said while moving closer to her.

“Okay thanks I guess bu-”

“You are very welcome,” Tendou interrupted. Y/n turned to him, she was so done with this.

“Look just delete the video and this will be over. Please?”

“Oh I like when you beg, wanna beg for my cock next?” She blushed and looked away. “Look I’ll delete the video if you do one this for me.”

“Anything, please.” He smiled at that.

“Fuck my cock like you were fucking that dildo and I’ll get rid of the video, deal?” She pondered her choices. She didn’t want a stranger having a video of her doing that but she didn’t necessarily want to fuck a stranger. On second thought, that day when they got off together his cock did look pretty. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” she said in a small voice.

“What was that doll? I’m gonna need you to speak up a little.” He was already being so teasing.

“I’ll do it! I’ll fuck you!” She practically screamed.

“That’s my girl,” He said as he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and got on top of her. He went in for a rough kiss and she returned it with equal vigor. 

“Oh my someone’s eager,” Tendou said with a wink. He moved from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, leaving marks on his way down. He quickly tore off her shirt and marveled at her chest. He kissed each boob and said ‘beautiful.’ As he kissed down her stomach and took off her pants at the same time. He finally would get to see her pretty pussy up close.

“You're so much prettier up close, why’d you keep this from me from babygirl?”

“Please Tendou, fuck me now, I don’t need any prep.” she said growing impatient.

“Your wish is my command kitten.” Those pet names turned her on more than she’d ever tell him. He positioned his tip at her sentence and slowly pushed in. He let out a deep, long groan at her tightness. He immediately started thrusting in and out, not giving her any time to adjust.

“A-ahh Tendou please.” 

“Yes baby, say my name, beg for my cock just like that.” He fucked her with no mercy. Deep fast thrust all the way to her cervix. ‘Maybe this won’t be a one time thing’ she thought to herself. He was teasing her nipples at the same time. The stimulation was too much.

“T-Tendou I’m gonna c-cum!” He quickly pulled out.

“Not so fast kitten. Gotta get you to cream all over my cock just like how you were with that dildo. She got the cue and got on all fours waiting for his cock. All of the sudden she felt his tongue on her asshole.

“What the fuck Tendou!” 

“Sorry babes, your hole is so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” He said laughing. He finally put himself inside. “It’s all you now my good girl.” The praise made her blush. She slowly started to fuck herself on his cock. The feeling was intoxicating. As she felt herself approach her orgasm she sped up.

“Getting close doll?” she nodded her head hard. “Good girl.” It was only a few more thrust before she let out a strained ‘c-cuming!’ Tendou suddenly grabbed her hips and slammed her on his cock, forcing her to bottom out as she squirted over his cock and his thighs. He pulled out and she collapsed on his bed.

“That was so good baby, we gotta do this some other time.” She looked in his eyes.

“I only did this so you could get rid of that video.”

“You sure baby? You seemed like you enjoyed yourself a lot.” He said placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. She wiped it off and got up and got dressed.

“Just forget it, keep the video if you want. I don’t care anymore.”

“If you say so my love. Come back anytime!” He said with a wink and smirk. She’d definitely be back.


End file.
